Sixteen
by the new thing
Summary: I'm turning sixteen today. I'm ancient. Sob. oneshot YURA


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Nor do I own Merita Old Fashioned Bread.

_**Sixteen**_

_a one-shot **YURA** by_l e t t e r** b o m b**

I hate mornings.

Every single one of them.

...Maybe not this morning, because its the morning of YUFFIE-THE-NINJA'S _sixteenth birthday_.

I'm ancient. Sob.

Hey, there's cake. There's presents. And like every morning, there's-

"YUFFIE, GET THE HELL DOWN HERE AND FIX YOURSELF SOME DAMN TOAST."

-A screeching mother with menopause.

And dang, _is she loud. _But she makes a super-awesome alarm clock. No having to waste any money on one of those things.

Sora, my best friend since grade one, was already down at my dining table, munching on some bacon. I skipped behind him, swiping a piece.

"Yuff!" he started to complain, but then sighed in defeat. "Uh, Happy Birthday."

I stuffed the entire piece of bacon in my mouth and turned around. "Shanfyoo." I said, not-so-audibly.

Yanking the fridge door open, I reached in and grabbed the loaf of Merita Old Fashioned bread. I opened the bag and slipped two slices out, and twisted the bag shut. Then I popped both slices into the toaster, and pulled the little knob down.

"Yuffie! Sweetie! Happy 'Sweet Sixteen!' " My mother exclaimed, in her sickeningly _'sweet'_ tone, using the annoying little air quotes.

My mother has seven tones.

The 'sweet' tone, the 'harsh' tone, the 'normal' tone, the 'bitchy' tone, the 'morning' tone, and last but not least, the ' I'm-going-to-bite-your-head-off-because-of-this-damned-menopause' tone.

How manipulative, _I know_.

I hope to god, everyday, that I'm not going to be like her when I grow up.

_So far, so good._

* * *

Sora and I strolled down Main Street, sipping down some Starbuck's coffee we picked up on our way to Waldenbooks. Funny, its my birthday, and I'm still wasting my precious time in a book store.

Hey, it made Sora happy, I guess.

I started kicking a styrofoam cup around on the sidewalk, Sora trying to steal it from me.

During our game of junk-soccer, I almost ran into a trash can. I halted, gave it a good hard look, and picked up the cup, chucking it into the little hole at the top of the box-like object.

_Yes, I still have care for the environment._

And now, Sora was staring at me strangely.

I continued walking, finishing the last of my vanilla frap. I held out my cup for Sora to stick his own cup inside it, then chucked it in yet another garbage disposal.

I _swear_, these things are only ten feet apart from eachother.

I just noticed then, that Sora hadn't talked very much that morning.

"Why are you so quiet today?" I questioned him, and he just kept walking, nose down.

_He's so adorable like that._

_...WHAT?_

I slapped myself, recieving yet another odd look from Sora.

He opened his mouth to say something, then snapped it shut, nose-down again. He did that again.

Again.

...Yet again.

"What the hell were you going to say? I'm getting impatient. And i'm older than you by like, a month, so I can beat it out of you with my super-mega-awesome strength."

_A little overboard, Yuffs._

He smiled awkwardly, and then looked up at me.

"Its just... Kairi hasn't talked to me in a month, Yuna won't call me back, and... DAMMIT IT NO ONE WANTS ME." Sora groaned, head arched back and arms out to the sides.

He might as well of screamed, right there, 'Smite me!', he looked so terrible.

I sort of smiled to myself, not even knowing why. I got this feeling of. Well.

_Relief._

But... But why?

"Do you think Yuna likes me at all?" Sora asked, a hopeful expression stretched across his face.

"Uh. Sora, I don't think that she likes you, let alone remembers you. We all met in only in fifth grade, and then she moved to this strange island called like. Be-Be-Bes... Uh."

"Besaid, Yuffs."

_How the hell can he remember that?_

Maybe because of the never-ending crush he's had on her since fifth grade.

That everyone knows about.

Need I remind you again, fifth grade.

Fifth.

Grade.

Who knows, she may be off saving the world like some superwoman right now, or be sitting at home, homeschooled, growing a big fat hairy mole on her upper lip.

I'd prefer the second possibility.

Why, I don't know.

_...I sorta don't want to know._

I nodded, rolling my eyes. "Besaid. Yeah."

"I'll bet you a penny that tomorrow she is going to call me back."

"Sora, its been three weeks since you last called her. She probably had a stroke over the fact that the same strange and unfamiliar number has called her three weeks at a time for the past, oh... four years."

"Five." Sora corrected me.

I gave him the 'look'.

"Sorry, I shouldn't be moping about this... This is your birthday, I shouldn't be ruining it with all of this talk of other girls."

_Especially ones in competition with me._

**What.**

**The.**

**HELL?**

_Okay, Yuffs, you're starting to freak your conscience out._

I shook my head, then yawned loudly.

I looked at my watch. 10:47 in the morning.

"Remind me again, why I had to get up so early?" I asked.

"It's your birthday. We've got to get a lot done today."

I rolled my eyes. "You sound like my effing mother."

Sora laughed, the first time I heard him do so in three days.

_I love it when he laughs._

Shut up, Yuffie.

"Oh yeah, I'm such a great mother. For example."

Sora held out his hand as we neared a crossing sign. I laced my fingers through his it as it turned green, and we rushed through the middle of the road, cars halting on the sides of us as we ran.

What I noticed when we got to the other side of the road, and on the sidewalk:

A. He didn't let go of my hand.

B. He was smiling.

C. I, for some reason, was grinning like a idiot.

_You _like_ him Yuffie! _

**Shut the hell up.**

* * *

A/N: ANOTHER YURA. Yeah. THe bunch of reviews I got for The Attic encouraged me to write even more today.

TWO STORIES IN A DAY.

A RECORD FOR ME.

Be proud. :'D

Review kthx. :D


End file.
